Snow Me This: The Last Hunger Games
by NathiiL
Summary: Los ultimos Juegos del Hambre son anunciados y Felicity Snow sabe que sera elegida como tributo. Ahora tiene que luchar a la muerte con amigos, familia y el chico al que ama. ¿Saldra Felicity de esta arena o morira a manos de con quien alguna vez jugo en su infancia? Blablabla no soy buena con los Summarys por favor entreen lean y diganme que les parese.
1. A Favor

N/A : Contiene spoilers de Mockingjay... asi que si no lo an leido. . . LEANLO antes de leeer esta historia, gracias. Yo se que el titulo , Snow Me This NO tiene sentido alguno peroo me parecio interesante despues de leer Riddle Me This jeje de Drinkinlondondanceinpairs.. Muy interesante la historiaaa esa.. Por moomento no tengoo portaada pero tratare de por lo menos subir una de las fotos de Los personajes principales... NOPES no soy Suzanne Collins asi que mjj Los Juegos Del Hambre son de ella ella y ella solitaaa! Okas? Snow Me This es solo una historia que nos relata lo que pasa en los ULTIMOS JUEGOOOS DEL HAMBRE.. ya que Susie no integro esto al libro Mockingjay / Sinsajo como quieran decirle.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

¨Creemos que seria apropiado tener unos últimos Juegos del Hambre, ¨ dijo Coin, ¨Con los niños del Capitolio.¨

¨ ¿Están locos, que no fue eso por lo que peleamos? Libertad y por la extinción de algo tan cruel.¨ grito Peeta.

¨Si Peeta, pero hemos estado pensando en alguna forma de que les quede claro que la guerra termino y que somos nosotros los que hacen las reglas ahora.¨ comento Paylor.

¨Unos Juegos del Hambre, con los hijos del Capitolio, es más que justo.¨ dijo Boggs, ¨Ellos nos quitaron a nuestros niños por 74 años.¨

¨Propongo una votación.¨ dijo una mujer desconocida para Katniss y Peeta.

¨Acepto la idea.¨ dijo la Presidenta Coin, ¨ A favor.¨

¨A favor¨ dijo Boggs.

¨No¨ dijo la mujer de antes. Solo tenia que escuchar su voz, con un acento dulzón para saber sus orígenes.

¨No¨ dijo Johanna Mason sin ni siquiera levantar su mirada de la mesa.

¨A favor¨.

¨A favor¨.

Paylor dijo ¨A favor¨.

Cuando fue el turno de Haymitch este dijo ¨Lo que la chica en llamas quiera.¨

¨ ¡Claro que no!¨ grito Peeta. Este miro a Katniss. Todo dependía de ella.

Katniss no sabia que hacer. La imagen de su pequeña hermana, Prim, le vino a la mente. Seguida de esa la de Finnick. La de Rue. La de Cato y las de todos eso niños que murieron ese terrible día en el capitolio, el día en que su pequeña Prim murió. Las caras de los tributos de los 74 Juegos del Hambre en el cielo. Madge y su familia, la familia de Peeta y todos aquellos que murieron el día del bombardeo del 12. No podía hacerlo. No quería que nadie más muriera por su culpa.

Pero entonces Boggs dijo ¨Snow tenia una nieta.¨

Y con eso tenia ella para saber que diciendo que si vengaría a todos esos niños, familias y a esos tributos que el capitolio había convertido en monstruos.

¨A favor.¨

* * *

LOOOSE cortiiisiisisismo ! y apartee es una escena del libro reescrita por mi y mis recuerdos porque no he tocado Mockingjay desde noviembre creo. Tomenlo como un como se llaman Prefacio? idk walelelelevel no se preocupen los capitulos seraaaan mas larrrgooototes asi de grandoototeeees que tardarajn UN DIA en leerlo ja nooo bromaaa! buenoooo Besoooos! Los AMOOOO! R&R! me acaabo de enteerar que es esooo queee pena ajenaaa goshh! READ & REVIEW ! Buenoo hagan esoo y estare FELIIZOTOOTOTOTA! 143!


	2. Miedo Al Mañana

Capítulo Dos

Uno diría que después de la guerra y de que, ambos, tu padre y tu abuelo fueran asesinados en ella las cosas estarían mal. Pero era todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que todo estaba bien.

Aún nos permitían vivir en la casa de mi abuelo. Y mi hermano mayor Alezandro, siendo la cabeza de la familia, tenía un trabajo en el gobierno. Las gemelas y yo aún íbamos a la escuela, ellas en Primera y yo en Segunda. Mi madre, rica desde el día en el que nació, tenía las herencias de su tía abuela Hensry y la de sus padres. Por lo tanto, el único que trabajaba en esa casa era Alez. Aún teníamos a todos los sirvientes, lo que era bueno ya que ni mi madre ni yo sabíamos hacer quehaceres domésticos.

— ¿Felicity, podrías bajar a la cocina?— dijo mi madre desde la primera planta.

— ¡Felicity, ven! ¡Ven!— gritaban las gemelas mientras subían las escaleras, a brincos. Un día de estos esas niñas se quedarían sin dientes.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!— grité guardando mi diario y pluma. Bajé las escaleras corriendo. Yo también terminaría sin dientes—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hace rato, cuando iba camino al mercado, Maritta me dijo que el gobierno quiere a todos en sus casas pues la Presidenta tiene un anuncio que hacer a las 6:00 PM.

— Debe de ser importante.

— Y lo es, hermanita— dijo Alezandro entrando a la casa—, siempre que tienen anuncios los vemos en la oficina pero hoy nos dieron la tarde libre a todos y nos dijeron que a nuestras casas.

— ¡Qué raro!

— ¡Yay! Alez tomará el té con nosotras— dijo Anila.

— No podremos tomar té hoy, Anali-dijo mamá—. Tenemos que ver la televisión.

— Primero: yo soy Anali- dijo la gemela del vestido morado—. Segundo: podemos ver la tv mientras tomamos el té.

Media hora después ya teníamos el té y los pastelillos listos. Alez trajo la mesita de té de las niñas a la sala porque estas insistieron en que era mejor que la del comedor. Una vez todos en la sala las niñas nos sirvieron el té y cada quien tomo un pastelillo de zarzamora.

— Felicidades, Anila, te quedaron riquísimos.

— Gracias, Fel.

— ¿Fel, y a mí cómo me quedó el té?— preguntó Anali, obviamente preocupada.

— De maravilla. Las dos son unas grandes chefs— dije sonriendo. Un instante después la TV se prendió por sí sola o, como dicen las gemelas, con magia. La cara de Paylor apareció en pantalla y todos en Panem guardamos silencio.

— Buenas tardes, ciudadanos de Panem— dijo nuestra Presidenta—. Quisiera hoy hablarles de una decisión que el Comité y yo hemos tomado. Al buscar una forma con la cual haceros presentes a ustedes queridos ciudadanos de este país que es Panem de que la guerra ha terminado y de que hay que respetar al nuevo gobierno hemos decidido que se darán a cabo unos últimos Juegos del Hambre.

Esta vez, en lugar de que los hijos de los distritos de Panem sean elegidos como tributos, los niños del Capitolio serán los tributos. Se escogerá a un niño y a una niña por cada zona del Capitolio. Y dado a que hay 12 zonas tendremos 24 tributos. Eso es todo, que tengan una buena noche— y con eso la televisión se apagó.

Mi madre estalló en llanto mientras Alez se disponía a tirar la TV y romperla como si esta fuera la mismísima Paylor. Mariatta tomó a las niñas y se las llevo a su cuarto. No sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo. Yo era la nieta del ex presidente. No me sorprendería que mi nombre entrara más veces en la urna.

Salí de la casa corriendo. Poco a poco, las personas también abandonaron sus hogares. Padres enojados, madres llorando con su maquillaje corrido y los niños en edad atónitos.

Corrí hasta que llegué a la Zona 10. Ahí me dirigí a la casa más grande, la plateada. Geraldine ya me esperaba afuera. Se notaba que había llorado.

— Fel.

— Lo sé, Dine— la abracé y lloré—. Mi nombre estará más veces, lo sé. Yo lo sé.

— Shh— dijo—. No lo digas. No lo digas, por favor.

* * *

Miseria. Esa era la palabra que pensaba al ver los distritos más alejados del Capitolio. Los niños pidiendo comida en las calles sin nada con que abrigarse en el frío invierno.

A mis 14 años yo ya había recorrido cada uno de los distritos de Panem. Desde las lujuriosas calles incrustadas de diamantes del Uno hasta los caminos llenos de cenizas del Doce.

En mi cuarto tenía una mesa de cristales rosas que estaba reservada para los regalos que bien mi abuelo o padre me traían de algunos distritos.

La mesita en sí era del Uno, junto con una bola de cristal que dejaba ver un arcoíris al ponerse al sol. Del Dos tenía una colección de diferentes tipos de rocas todas en forma de huevos. Un pequeño robot del Tres. Un tazón lleno de perlas y de conchas y caracoles de mar del cuatro. Del Cinco tenía una caja de cristal en la que había una luz que flotaba, parecía el mismísimo sol. Del Seis tenía un trenecito muy carismático, y rosa. Tenía un árbol hecho de madera real que servía para colgar aretes del Siete. Del Ocho tenía hermosos vestidos que, obvio, no se encontraban en la mesita. Un bol lleno de cereales del Nueve, y de semillas de muchas variedades de frutas del Once. Y por último del Doce tenía un frasco lleno de cenizas que encontré en el suelo del mismo. Lo quise pensando que era arena negra.

Extrañaba a mi abuelo. Él no era tan malo como todos creían. Siempre fui su favorita de todas las niñas de la familia. Según él, las gemelas estaban bien pero eran muy gritonas y Tessa, mi prima, era muy rebelde.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos lloraban y se abrazaban. Veintitrés de nuestros compañeros morirían en los siguientes meses.

Después de mediodía la mayor parte del alumnado estaba más tranquilo. Aún había uno que otro llorando pero no muchos. En el último período del día entró el director y le dijo algo a la maestra de arte. Cuando terminó, nos miró a todos como queriendo adivinar quién de nosotros no estaría en unos meses. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y vi tristeza en su mirada. Él había sido el mejor amigo de mi padre desde Segunda.

— Chicos, guarden silencio, por favor— dijo la maestra—. El director me ha pedido que les informe que hoy a las 5:30 PM todos tenemos que estar en el parque de nuestra zona. ¿Me escucharon?, nada de "me voy con el novio, que con mi amiguita", nada.

Theo levantó su mano para hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Sí, Nott?

— ¿Maestra, sabe usted para qué nos quieren ahí?— preguntó con curiosidad el chico

— Me temo que es otro anuncio, señor Nott.

Tomé la muñeca de Alez y miré la hora. Eran las 5:20 PM. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos hasta que empezara el anuncio.

Divisé a la Señora August a unos metros nuestros. A ella y a sus cinco hijos. Al único que no vi, a parte del Sr. August que estaba en el trabajo, era al hijo mayor de la Sra. August, mi mejor amigo, Marlo. Mario y Marco tienen cinco años y son los más pequeños de la familia August, Todavía les falta un año para entrar a la escuela mientras que Malina ya tiene diez y cursa Primera. Muldro, de doce, está en Segunda, y Marlo con diecisiete, en Tercera. Mila se convirtió en modelo y está comprometida con un chico que nunca he visto.

Anoche después de irme de casa de Dine no tuve tiempo de ir a la de Marlo, y hoy fue día de escuela y él está en Tercera.

— Buenas tardes, Maroe— dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Mila, Malina, Marco, Mario, Muldro, hola. No me faltó nadie ¿cierto?

— Hola, Fel— dijeron todos al unísono.

— Marlo fue a buscarte— dijo Mila, la mayor.

— Gracias, Mila— dije—. ¡Adiós!

Marlo estaba buscándome cerca de la fuente. Grité su nombre y me vio. Entonces empezó a correr hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo.

Nuestro abrazo duró hasta que ya no podía respirar. Qué va, ¡el tipo era un gigante! Todas las chicas querían estar con él.

Su cabello dorado se ve súper bien con sus ojos cafés y con su piel color miel. Su cuerpo también llama la atención si saben a lo que me refiero.

— Tu nombre entrará más veces— me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— Lo sé.

— No dejaré que te hagan daño— dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello rosa y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería ya que el reloj del parque marcó las 5:30 PM.

Caminamos abrazados hasta encontrar a mi familia. Apuesto a que la gente pensaba que estábamos saliendo. Ya veía nuestras caras en las revistas mañana.

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, queridos ciudadanos de la ZONA 7—dijo Effie Trinket, la ex escolta del Distrito 12—. Como ya sabemos, este año se llevarán a cabo los últimos Juegos del Hambre. La presidenta Paylor nos ha pedido a todos los antiguos estilistas, mentores y escoltas, los que aún estamos vivos, claro, que participáramos en estos acontecimientos. Tras el declinar de algunos tuvimos que conseguir a otros estilistas y escoltas. Pero bueno eso no es importante— se interrumpió a sí misma con una sonrisa—. Estoy aquí para informarles de los eventos que tendremos en estos juegos y sobre el cambio de algunas reglas.

Primero, tendremos la Cosecha, que será en tres días. Como todos los años tendremos dos urnas, una con los nombres de las niñas de la zona y otra con los de los niños. Quien quiera puede presentarse voluntario.

Después de eso los tributos tendrán que mudarse al Centro de Entrenamiento. El entrenamiento durará un mes, en vez, de los tres días que los tributos de los juegos anteriores tenían.

Durante ese mes habrá muchos eventos y fiestas que serán, como siempre, televisadas. Primero tendremos el Desfile de Tributos, seguido del Baile Dorado, el Baile del Patrocinio, el baile que oficia la familia Snow cada año, y, por último, las Entrevistas de Tributos.

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Que tengan un gran día en el hermoso Capitolio.

Con eso la mujer de cabello rosa se fue y las familias de la Zona 7 empezaron a irse a sus casas.

Había sido un largo día.

* * *

Bueno bueno espero les alla gustado y comenten mucho mucho pleaseee!

Nathii


	3. The Reaping

Capítulo Tres

POV: Felicity.

Cuando desperté, Marlo estaba parado junto a mi puerta. Al ver que me sentaba, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.

— ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa cuando duermes?— le di un ligero golpe con mi pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Son las…— dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver el reloj— ¡Mierda! Son las 11.

— Tu mamá dijo que podía pasar— dijo sonriéndome con dulzura—. Aunque Alez no estaba tan contento.

—Por favor. Tú y yo nos hemos bañado juntos, dormido juntos, todo juntos, juntos y juntos— dije entre risas, levantándome de mi cama.

— Las cosas han cambiado, Fel, tú y yo hemos cambiado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte.

— No quería decir eso, Fel— dijo. Se levantó, caminó hacia mí, y me abrazó—. Solo decía que hemos crecido. Eso es todo. Siempre estaré contigo, tontita.

Me dio una de esas sonrisas típicas de él y dije de broma: — ¿Por qué tan guapo hoy, Mister August?

— Dios, Lobita, lo olvidaste— dijo.

Cuando teníamos cuatro años nuestras madres acordaron vestirnos de conejos en Pascua. Los disfraces eran peludos y blancos. Todos en la fiesta comentaban lo lindos que nos veíamos vestidos así. Entrada la tarde, algunos niños abrieron la manguera del parque y pronto la tierra se convirtió en lodo. Y es que los niños amanel lodo. Es la naturaleza. Todos empezamos a brincar en el lodo, pero en una de esas me resbale y caí de cara en este. Toda yo, incluido el trajecito, estaba completamente cubierta de lodo color chocolate. Entonces Marlo me ayudo a pararme y me dijo que parecía una lobita. Desde entonces él me llama así.

— Hoy es la cosecha.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué se supone que usaré? Es a las tres y van a ser las doce. Va a ser televisado.

— Obvio que será televisado, —dijo él riendo—. Lo haces ver como si fuera una fiesta en lugar de una sentencia de muerte.

— Claro que no— dije entre divertida y seria—, a las fiestas se va más elegante.

— Bueno, se me olvidaba para que había venido— dijo, sacando una revista de su blazer. Me la entregó y yo reí.

— Wow, se tardaron— dije. En la portada de Capitol Daily estábamos Marlo y yo abrazados poco antes del Anuncio. Abrí la revista, encontré el artículo y empecé a leer—. El día jueves, poco antes del anuncio, se vio a nuestra Princesa del Capitolio, Felicity Snow junto al apuesto joven Marlo August… ABRAZADOS. Blabla… A estos dos enamorados se les ha visto juntos desde que estaban en pañales. Bla, bla, desde hace años se rumorea que hay algo más que amistad entre los dos, y esta foto nos lo demuestra. Ahora resulta que no puedes abrazar a tu mejor amigo en público.

— Bueno, me voy, las gemelas me han invitado al té— dijo sonriendo—. Tú ocúpate de arreglarte. Después de todo, hoy será un gran, gran día.

Le lancé una almohada y dije: — Ya vete, feo.

— ¿Ahora soy feo? Según Capitol Daily, soy un apuesto joven— se escuchó su risa desde el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta que daba a mi closet, entré y grité: — ¡Agh! Ahora qué me pongo.

POV: Narrador

La noche anterior Aurora no consiguió dormir. Preocupada entre lo que se pondría y el hecho de que, tal vez, solo tal vez, su nombre saliera de esa urna.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la mansión Snow junto con todo el capitolio. Para ahorrar tiempo, se decidió de último momento que las cosechas de todas las zonas se llevarían a cabo juntas enfrente de dicha mansión.

Iban a ser las tres de la tarde y ella estaba agradecida de que el viento no soplara tan fuerte ese día pues si no se despeinaría y bueno si ella era elegida como tributo todas las cámaras estarían en ella.

El sol chocaba contra sus shorts y sus tacones de lentejuelas doradas y se reflejaban en las calles. Eso le gustaba, por aquella razón la mayoría de sus vestidos y ropa eran de lentejuela.

En el balcón más grande y más alto se encontraban ya las urnas y las sillas. En ellas estaban sentados la Presidenta Paylor, el Vicepresidente Boggs, los doce Senadores, cada uno de una zona diferente; Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los escoltas de cada Zona y otras personas importantes en la rebelión.

Afuera de la Mansión Snow había una tarima y en ella había otras veinticuatro sillas. Adivinen para quiénes eran.

La familia Snow salió por la puerta principal, al parecer se habían retrasado un poco pero no importaba ya que la cosecha se llevaba a cabo en su jardín.

Felicity llevaba puestos unos zapatos muy bonitos estilo 1940 blanco y negros. Traía también calcetas azul marino, unos shorts beige de volantes, una blusa de lentejuelas dorada y un blazer azul marino. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo dejando unos pequeños mechones de cabello a cada lado de su cara.

Más y más familias iban llegando y los muchachos de edad se juntaban con sus amigos mientras los demás miembros de la familia se iban a las gradas que había en el gran jardín.

Dieron las tres en punto y la Presidenta Paylor se paró de su silla y tomó el micrófono.

Cuando acabó su discurso, la escolta de la Zona Uno se paró y se dirigió al micrófono.

— Buenos días sean estos, queridos ciudadanos del Capitolio. Mi nombre es Amadla Hopkins y soy la escolta de la grandiosa y hermosa Zona Uno. Ahora comenzaremos con la cosecha de la misma. Primero las niñas— dijo mientras se quitaba el guante de seda que tenía en las manos y metía la mano en la urna izquierda. Después de unos momentos sacó su mano, desdobló el papel y lo leyó: —Aurora Hayes. ¿Dónde estás amor?

Aurora se dio cuenta de repente que todo Panem la miraba y estaba vez ni se inmuto en arreglar sus ropa si no en no llorar.

Caminó hacia la tarima y se sentó en la primera silla. Un año. Por un maldito año y su nombre ni siquiera hubiera estado en esa urna de mierda.

Con dieciocho años ella era muy hermosa. Era alta, rubia, de ojos grises y cara bonita. La chica más popular del colegio, claro, después de Tessa Snow pero ella solo era popular por el apellido.

— Apenas empezamos y ya hay una hermosura rubia que nos recuerda al Distrito Uno— dijo Amadla soltando una risita—. Ahora veamos quien será nuestro tributo masculino y si será tan guapo como su compañera de Zona— volvió a tomar un papel esta vez de la urna de los hombres—. ¿Avi Crane?

Él lo sabía, su madre quiso convencerlo de que no lo escogerían. Le dijo que su padre fue al fin y al cabo el que dejo a Katniss y a Peeta salir de la arena. A los dos juntos y vivos. Le dijo que por salvarles la vida a aquellos enamorados, Snow lo había matado. Que por eso su nombre no saldría de los labios de su escolta. Pero él nunca creyó eso. Se escuchó un sonoro grito de dolor. Su madre.

— ¡NO, NO MI NIÑO!

Se abrió paso por el pequeño pasillo que dejaron los niños al verlo pasar, subió a la tarima y se sentó junto a Aurora.

¿Que si la conocía? Claro que sí. Su tía fue una de las amantes de Snow, con la que estaba cuando la rebelión empezó.

Avi no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo la escolta de la Zona Dos ni la de la Zona Tres pero sí reconoció a Brenna Flickerman, la hija del entrevistador de los tributos Caesar Flickerman; y a Basil Analasia, nieto de un importante ex senador.

Él se lo había dicho a su madre, los tributos de este año estarían conectados de alguna forma con alguien al que quisieran castigar. Aunque este estuviera vivo o muerto.

Anastasia Monte de la zona dos no se lo creía, al igual que Jude Zhae del tres quien estaba llorando en su silla. Del cuatro salieron Corinne Heart, una chica de cabellos naranjas muy hermosa, y Lyle Greengrass, el bully de último grado. Del cinco eran Dominique Evanse, la hija del difunto General Evanse, y, un niño de 13 años, Miles Keishan.

Felicity tenía más y más miedo con cada nombre sacado de la urna. Conocía a todos y cada uno de los apellidos de esos niños. Todos hijos o parientes de Senadores, Funcionadores , o gente relacionada con su abuelo.

Su nombre saldría eso ya lo sabía. Pero ahora tenía más miedo de que nombres de amigos suyos salieran.

Era el turno de la zona seis y una mujer diminuta de pelo blanco rosado que parecía un hada se levantó de su silla y sin decir nada tomo un papel de cada urna.

— La tributo de la zona seis es Eve Dimino— dijo con su voz de pito y un segundo después una niña de doce años de piel color chocolate y rizos negros con puntas verdes camino decidida hasta su silla.

Estaba orgullosa de Evie, así le decían algunas personas. Había hablado con ella unas cuatro veces pero suficientes para saber que era una niña muy madura.

Siempre le recordó a la pequeña Rue de los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Al parecer a Katniss le parecía lo mismo ya que la vio como si se tratara de un fantasma.

¿Qué hizo mal esta pequeña niña? Nada, pero tenía la mala suerte de que su mama fuera una Vigilante.

— Ahora el tributo masculino es Christian Sound…

— ¡Me presento voluntario!— gritó una voz muy conocida para Felicity.

Un niño rubio de trece le decía al voluntario que él era lo hombre suficiente para la arena.

Otro tipo tuvo que tomar al niño y llevárselo. El chico que se había ofrecido como voluntario caminó hacia la tarima y cuando estuvo frente a su silla la escolta preguntó por su nombre y él dijo:

— Tate Soundbell.

— Bueno, al parecer eso de pasar voluntario por sus hermanos menores es moda ahora— comentó la mujer, dejándolo sentar.

Tate y Felicity tenían su ´historia´ juntos. Hace siete meses estuvieron juntos pero él terminó con ella, diciendo que era muy niña para él. Desde entonces se llevan de greñas, en el sentido figurado.

Christian, Tate y Alazor, el muchacho que se llevó a Chris, son hijos de Jodette Crane… adivinen de quién es hermana.

POV: Felicity Snow

Ahora era el turno del siete. Effie Trinket, quien había adaptado la moda oldie y llevaba el cabello suelto y lucía un vestido estilo año 1950, se dirigió al micrófono y dijo su característico:

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, sean todos. Primero las damas—dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la urna izquierda—. La tributo del siete es— escaneó a la audiencia hasta que me encontró y entonces dijo— Felicity Snow.

Me dispuse a ir a la tarima pero, a medio camino, Anila y Anali llegaron corriendo con mi corona de oro.

Mi abuelo me había mandado a hacer esa corona para mi cumpleaños número 5. Era una de esas coronas que usaban los dioses griegos, que parecían hechas de hojas entrelazadas. Usé esa corona todos los días hasta que cumplí los diez años.

Me arrodillé ante ellas y Anila se tuvo que poner de puntitas para colocar la corona en mi cabeza.

Después las dos salieron corriendo y yo me levanté. Miré hacia el balcón y vi a Katniss.

Mi tía Alicia Cata, que está en el Comité me dijo que esa bruja de Everdeen fue la que tuvo el voto final y que había dicho sí cuando alguien me mencionó.

Besé mis tres dedos centrales de la mano derecha, los levanté hacia ella, hice una reverencia y grité: —Perra.

Después caminé hacia la tarima y me senté en mi silla. Por lo menos, había sacado una sonrisa a todos los otros tributos, incluso de Breena Flickerman quien había estado llorando.

Mi momento de alegría se acabó cuando Effie Trinket dijo el nombre del tributo masculino de la zona seis.

— Marlo August— y con eso todo se pintó de negro.

* * *

SOY TAAAAN PERO TAAAN buenaaa que subo otraaa vez aunqueee solo una alla comentaado (8

besooooooooooooos gente mala que no comentaaa y Thegirlwithoutaname

-nathii


	4. Rosa

Capítulo Cuatro

POV Narrador:

Después de que la nieta del difunto ex presidente se desmayara todo se convirtió en un caos, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos los Agentes de la Paz lograron que todos se calmaran y se fueran a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.

La Zona Ocho seguía y, por lo tanto, su escolta se levantó de su silla en el balcón y caminó hacia las urnas.

— Bueno, bueno, eso sí que fue… Intenso— dijo la mujer de cabello purpura—. Pero continuemos con nuestra cosecha— soltó una pequeña risita y después metió su mano en la urna femenina. Tras unos largos segundos tomó un papel y retiró su mano de la urna. Lo abrió con algo de dificultad puesto que sus uñas median por lo menos cuatro centímetros y leyó–: Pippa Roundhead.

Pippa hizo una mueca y arregló su cabello rubio. Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a la tarima y tomó asiento en su silla.

Trato de no cruzar su mirada con la de su hermana pequeña, Lauren, que estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermano mayor, Phillip.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que su hermano no fuera elegido como tributo.

— Ahora el tributo masculino es…— dijo la escolta mientras metía su mano a la otra urna y sacaba un papel— Nehemiah Sonar.

Pippa no sabía quién era su compañero de zona hasta que lo vio.

Él era un lobo solitario. No tenía amigos y no hablaba con nadie. Las pocas veces en las que lo vio él estaba siendo golpeado por Lyle y por su novio, Midas.

Su cabello era negro como la noche, a excepción de un mechón rosa sandia. El rostro de Nehemiah se iluminó y él sonrió. Caminó con ansía hasta la tarima y se sentó junto a ella.

La cosecha siguió y veinte minutos después todos los tributos habían sido escogidos.

De la zona nueve estaban Genevieve Yolo y Perry Potola. La muchacha tenía quince años recién cumplidos mientras que Perry cumplió trece años un par de meses atrás. El cabello de ella era rosa pálido; el de él era tan negro como las noches sin luna.

Los tributos de la zona diez eran Geraldine Yolo, de pelo largo rosa pálido, quien era hermana menor de Genevieve, y Theodore Nott, un niño de 14 años que tenía el pelo color verde menta.

Los de la zona once eran Tessa Snow, la hija bastarda de Amelia Snow y nieta de Cornelius Snow, y Xavier Jones.

Y, por último, los de la zona doce eran Waverly Timond, de dieciséis años, y Zane Mavilar, de dieciocho años.

La Presidente dio otro discurso y, sin más, la Cosecha se terminó.

Todos los tributos y sus familias fueron escoltados al salón principal de la Mansión Snow donde se celebraban los bailes.

Los sirvientes habían colocado varios sillones para que los tributos y sus familias pudieran estar juntos.

El Vigilante Jefe, los Escoltas, Vigilantes, Senadores y otras personas importantes en la rebelión también entraron a la Mansión solo que ellos estaban en la sala de arte. Entre ellos, estaban Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne.

Katniss estaba pasando un mal rato.

Para empezar, habían invitado a Gale, a quien no le hablaba desde hace un año y medio.

Después la tributo del Seis, Eve Dimino, era un clon de su pequeña aliada Rue. Ver morir a esa niña sería como ver a la difunta tributo del distrito once morir de nuevo.

Y, por último, la nieta de Snow quería, y había logrado, humillarla en frente de todo Panem.

— ¿Gale, cómo te ha ido en el dos?— preguntó Peeta después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

— Bien.

— Y dime, ¿las chicas de haya son bonitas?

A esto, Gale sonrió y dijo—: Oh, sí que lo son. Hermosas, Peeta, hermosas. Aunque a la mayoría le gustan las cosas sádicas en la cama.

— Oh, bueno, si eres un asesino…— dijo Katniss mientras jugaba con su trenza— te han de encantar las sádicas del Dos.

POV GALE:

Año y medio esperé para que me dirigiera la palabra. Año y medio.

Y ahora que me habla me dice esto.

Todos saben que me odia y que me culpa por la muerte de Prim.

¿Quién la culpa? Hasta yo me odio. Pero que haya dicho eso duele. Me levanté del sillón y salí de la sala. No soportaba verla.

POV NARRADOR:

Tate y su familia se encontraban en un sillón, ninguno hablaba. Tate tenía la cabeza en sus manos.

Se preguntaba si haber tomado el lugar de Chris había sido lo correcto. Después de todo su hermano pequeño había dicho esa misma mañana que esperaba ser elegido. Pero todos sabían que él no estaba preparado ni mental ni físicamente para los juegos.

Sí, había hecho lo correcto.

Miró a su familia. A su madre, a sus hermanos y, por último, a su padre. El hecho de que este último se presentara le extrañó, ya que no lo había visto desde que la guerra terminó, año y medio atrás.

— Hiciste lo correcto— dijo Alazor—. Chris no duraría ni un día. No me mires así Chris, sabes que es cierto. Aparte, creo que podrías hacerlo. Ganar, y volver a casa. Tu única competencia serían Lyle, August y el del Dos.

Y él lo sabía. Tate sabía que él podría ganar. El problema era que él no quería ganar. No si eso significaba que ella moriría.

POV Felicity

Desperté cuando elegían a los tributos de la zona once pero no tenía ganas de bajar, así que me dispuse a ver las cabezas de los tributos que ya habían sido elegidos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al ver el cabello dorado de Marlo, el cabello encrespado rosa de Genevieve y el lacio del mismo color de Geraldine.

Por estar distraída no escuché el nombre de la tributo de la zona once pero supe quién era en cuanto vi el cabello de color púrpura obscuro, fucsia y salmón. Era Tessa, mi prima.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al invernadero. Un odio hacia mi abuelo se apoderó de mí y al ver las rosas perdí el control. Arranqué con ira cada una de las rosas, tiré masetas y grité de furia. Al final quedó una sola rosa. Una rosa color rosa. Mi rosa. Mi abuelo la había plantado el día que supo que mi madre estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. O mejor dicho, su primera hija. El día en que nací él arrancó esa rosa y la puso dentro de una caja de cristal. Ahora, catorce años después la rosa seguía igual de hermosa que el día en que él la arrancó.

Levanté la tapadera de cristal y tomé la rosa en mis manos. Lista para destrozarla. Lista para acabar con mi rosa.

— Mierda.

La rosa cayó de mis manos y volteé a ver al intruso. En ese momento, agradecí a quien evitó que destrozara mi rosa.

Era un hombre en sus veintes. Tenía el pelo café obscuro y la piel, de un tono oliva. También era alto y, eso lo supe porque al acercármele vi que me llegaba al cuello, agachado. Tenía un pedazo de maseta de cristal incrustado en la mano y de esta salía mucha sangre.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —pregunté al extraño. Este levantó su cara y me miró con sus ojos grises.

Gale Hawthorne.


	5. Little Girl

Capítulo Cinco

POV Felicity:

La chica del espejo era… Una princesa.

El vestido que portaba era blanco hasta el piso, sin mangas, y tenía pequeñas flores lilas, rosas, y plateadas a un costado. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en una media cola que caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto y estaban hechos de cristal artificial.

Sus párpados estaban pintados con una sombra lila y sus pestañas eran largas, negras aunque, en las puntas, plateadas. Sus mejillas tenían un rubor rosa y sus labios habían sido pintados de un color rosa fucsia. Flores lilas, rosas, y plateadas fueron dibujadas en sus brazos. Y, en su cabeza, estaba colocada una corona de plata con joyas a juego.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó Sean, mi estilista en jefe, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos azules.

— ¡Claro que sí! Dios, Sean, me has convertido en una princesa—dije dando vueltas por todo mi cuarto.

— Te equivocas, tu gente te convirtió en su princesa años atrás. Yo solo te vestí como una.

— Gracias, Sean—dije abrazándolo—. Esperemos que a la gente de los distritos se le olvide mi apellido y decidan patrocinarme.

La puerta se abrió y, por ella, entró un risueño Anthon, él era quien me peinaba y hacía las uñas en el equipo de preparación.

— Hay alguien afuera que quiere hablar con la princesa.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunté sorprendida—. Pensé que la única que podía venir era Effie.

— ¡No le digas, es sorpresa!— gritó una de mis estilistas gemelas. Al parecer era Malina, ya que Malissa era demasiado formal como para gritar.

— Tienes diez minutos, querida.

Me senté en uno de mis sillones y esperé a que Sean y Anthon salieran del cuarto. Casi de inmediato entró mi visitante.

Un hombre en sus veintes. De cabellos café obscuro y de piel color oliva. Ojos grises con flechazos verdes me miraron y, al agachar mi mirada, vi el vendaje en su mano izquierda.

* * *

POV Gale:

Todos estábamos ya en nuestros asientos esperando a que el desfile empezase cuando me dieron unas ganas horribles de ir a verla. Tenía que saber si se encontraba mejor. Había visto a la niña dos veces en mi vida y, sin embargo, sentía que tenía que protegerla. Recordé lo que había pasado tan solo un par de horas y suspire.

— _¿Estás bien?—preguntó una vocecita. _

_Me tomó unos segundos reconocer que era la misma voz que había estaba gritando de furia hace tan solo un minuto. Se agachó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano._

— _Ven, vamos a curarte esa herida—. Agarró la rosa del suelo y la cajita de cristal, y después me llevó a dentro de la mansión. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió y me invitó a entrar._

_Todo en el cuarto era rosa. La cama, el piso, las paredes. Volteé a ver a la niña y sonreí cuando vi su cabello rosa._

—_Te gusta el rosa— no era una pregunta sino una observación. Ella soltó una risita. Sonaba tan dulce e inocente._

—_Siéntate, por favor— dijo, indicando su cama. _

_Entró al baño y regresó con un kit de emergencias en sus manitas. Se sentó en un baúl que estaba frente su cama y sacó un algodón y lo untó en alcohol. _

—_Te dolerá un poquito— dijo, limpiando mi mano._

— _Por favor, fui un soldado— alardeé—. No me dolerá nada. ¡Ah!_

— _¿Decía usted, Sr. Hawthorne?—dijo la niña riendo de nuevo. _

_Por un segundo me vio a los ojos y quedé embobado. Eran hermosos, de un color azul grisáceo, llenos de alegría. Y el segundo se acabó y ella volvió a vendar mi mano. Cuando terminó, guardó todas las cosas en el kit de emergencias y lanzó este a la cama. _

_Debí de haberme ido. Dar las gracias y largarme de ahí, pero no podía. ¡Dios! Me sentía tan débil, la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando Katniss estaba en la arena._

— _Gracias._

— _¿Por qué? —pregunté. _

_¿No debería ser yo el que diera las gracias? Pero, qué va, últimamente nada es como debería de ser. _

_La niña se quitó su blazer y sus zapatos, quedando en su blusa dorada, su short y sus calcetas. Eso más su cola de caballo toda desecha la hacían verse tan linda. _

_¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Gale? Por lo menos es siete años menor que tú. Estoy enfermo. _

_Tomó la caja de cristal y la puso en una mesita que estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Yo no había reparado en esa parte de la habitación. _

_La pared estaba llena de posters de tributos y vencedores. Haymitch, Maysilee, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Finch, Foxface, otros cuyos nombres no recuerdo, y por último, Katniss. _

_Entonces entendí porque Felicity se había burlado de Catnip, se sentía, en cierta forma, traicionada._

— _Por cortarte la mano._

— _¿De nada? —bromeé. Ella volvió a reír._

—_Me refiero a que cuando te cortaste me detuviste de hacer pedazos a mi rosa. Por poco, término con su vida — dijo dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras besaba la rosa para después devolverla a su cajita._

— _¿Tu rosa?_

— _Mi abuelo la arrancó del rosal cuando yo nací. Ha estado en esta cajita por 14 años. Era importante para él. Es importante para mí—. Se sentó a un lado mío en su cama y pude ver como una lágrima salía de su ojo para ser borrada por su mano después._

—_Entonces me alegro por haberme lastimado._

_Idiota._

—_Debo irme—dije levantándome._

—_Sí, adiós—dijo sonriéndome y tomando mi mano por un segundo._

Me levanté de mi silla y me excusé con Johanna y Peeta. Caminé hasta la Mansión Snow rezando por que aún estuviera ahí.

Cuando llegué me abrió la puerta Effie Trinket. Su cara era de sorpresa cuando me vio.

— Katniss no está aquí.

— Lo sé— dije mirando entre la gente del recibidor. No, al parecer solo eran estilistas y escoltas—. Quisiera ver a Felicity.

— ¿Anthon, Malina, podrían llevar al Sr. Hawthorne al cuarto de Felicity?

Un hombre de cabello verde y una muchacha de pelo purpura asintieron y me indicaron que los siguiera.

Pasamos por interminables corredores hasta llegar al cuarto de Felicity.

El tal Anthon tocó la puerta y después entró. La mujer pegó su oreja a la puerta. Cómo odiaba a la gente del Capitolio. Eran tan superficiales y tontos. Bueno, no todos, Felicity no parecía ser así.

— ¡No le digas, es sorpresa!— gritó la mujer. Dios, ¿esta gente tiene oídos supersónicos o qué?

Después de eso salieron del cuarto Anthon y un hombre de cabello azul quienes me dijeron que tenía diez minutos.

Abrí la puerta y la miré. Estaba ahí sentada en un sillón cerca de una ventana, vestida como una princesa.

Cuántas veces no dije odiar a las personas de aquí. Con sus cabellos de colores y sus acentos dulzones.

Pero con Felicity todo era diferente. Su cabello era el más hermoso que había visto y su dulce voz me abrazaba y hechizaba. Sí, me hechizó y me ha convertido en un enfermo que solo piensa en una niña siete años menor que él.

Me senté junto a ella y dije:

— Estoy seguro de que conseguirás muchos patrocinadores—. Toqué su suave cabello y agregué: —Te ves hermosa.

Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rosas de lo que ya estaban y me dio las gracias.

—Es la verdad— admití, acercándome a ella.

Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y me incliné para por fin probar esos labios, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Effie.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, Felicity! ¡Ya, ya, ya!— canturreó—. ¿Oh, interrumpo?

Bajé mis manos a mis costados y le deseé buena suerte a Felicity. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

POV Felicity:

¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío! Me dijo que era hermosa y estuvo a punto de…

— ¡Te iba a besar!— gritó Effie dando saltitos y aplaudiendo—. Gale Hawthorne te iba a besar. ¡Y los interrumpí! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Apenas lo conocí hoy, Effie.

— Oh, bueno. Yo que juraba que el tipo nos odiaba a todos los de por aquí—Effie seguía aplaudiendo hasta que miró el reloj de oro en su mano—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Vamos, vamos— dijo empujándome hacia la puerta y por el corredor—. Vamos a los carros.

* * *

wallalalalalalala perdon por tardarme DOS semanotaaaas o fueron tres?! la primera estuve en disneeey y despues cuando volvie se descompuso mi Mac asi que no pude escribiiiir pero ya subooooo y ya estoy a la mitad de el cap 6

besooooos, Nathi


End file.
